1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a bail arm reversing structure for spinning reels for fishing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known systems for fastening a bail arm to bail arm mounting elements include a system in which the end portions of the bail arm are bent to be pivotably supported on bail arm mounting elements, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,976, and a system in which bail arm support members, such as holders or arm levers are pivotably joined to bail arm mounting elements with screws, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,313. In the former system, the pivotal movement of the bail arm is not smooth. Moreover, the bail arm used in this system does not have a sufficient strength against impact, nor does it withstand long-term use sufficiently. In the latter system, the screws loosen and fall from the pivotal movement of the bail arm, or the fishing line entangles in clearances between the bail arm mounting elements and the support members pivotably joined to these bail arm mounting elements.